Total Drama: Island vs Equestria
by MathewSwift
Summary: Here's the hubbub: 14 TD campers and 14 ponies will compete for 1'000'000 dollars (or a million bits) at the newest island, Camp Wawanakwa 2.0! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total... Drama... Island vs. Equestria! MLP (C) Hasbro and Total Drama (C) FreshTV and Cartoon Network.


MLP characters and songs belongs to Hasbro and TD characters belongs to Teletoon. There will be some guest star bronies here, so stay tuned. Bold script-like sentences are confessional booth recordings, if you're wondering.

* * *

**Mathew Swift presents...**

**Total Drama: Island vs. Equestria  
**

* * *

**This crossover with MLP and TD contains scenes with extreme stunts, performed by animated teens and ponies, who are also teens. Do not try ****anything you see here at home. Seriously, you can get really messed up!**

* * *

"Greetings, everyone!" Chris McClain walks on the broken docks of Camp Wawanakwa 2.0, facing the camera with admiration. "Welcome to our seventh season of Total Drama, where teenagers compete for 1... MILLION... DOLLARS!" He snaps his fingers and Chef Hatchet, wearing a camp tuxedo, holding a silver suitcase, which contained the money.

"Is this really necessary?" Chef grumbled.

"Hey," Chris looked at Chef, with concern "I _am _the host, AND we're in our seventh season!" Chef rolled his eyes, as Chris turned back to the camera. "As I was saying, we're having 28 contestants, with 14 NEW contestants, competing for the mil! Oh, they're already here, the TD campers anyway, so let's get a move on! Which contestant will win the cool mil? Find out as we begin our season opener of Total... Drama... Island vs. Equestria!"

* * *

**Theme Song plays, **

**Tell Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine. You guys are on my mind. **Cameras pop in everywhere, showing the campers doing activities.

**You asked me what I wanted to be, and I think the answer is plain to see, **Owen farts in the water again, where Applejack, Big Mac, Braeburn, Mike and Zoey sit by the beach.

**I Wanna Be Famous! **Fluttershy and Cameron were chasing Fang, while he's chasing Scott and Soarin, and Duncan laughs, with Gwen glaring at him.

**I wanna live close to the sun,** Twilight Sparkle, Bridgette, Leshawna and Shining Armour are on the canoe ride, and fall down the waterfall.

**Or pack your bags, cause I've already won! **Alejandro was trying to kiss Heather.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. **Trenderhoof taking pictures of the scenery, while Rarity was spying on him.

**Cause I wanna be famous! **Chef Hatchet cooks up a bad stew, and Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich throw in cupcakes and cheese slices.

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! **Jo was jogging, while Rainbow Dash was arguing with Courtney.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (X2) **Geoff was rockin' out the guitar by the pier.

**(whistles chorus) **Night comes, and Coco Pommel and Silver Shill stare into each other's eyes in awe, but Chris holds up a marshmallow, then lights a title, Total Drama: Island vs. Equestria.

* * *

**Episode 1: Drama is Magic, Part 1**

* * *

"Welcome, campers." Chris said to his contestants. "I don't know how you all got rescued, but normally, I don't care. So, without further ado..."

"Actually, we almost burned to freakin' death!" Heather interrupted.

"Actually, me, Zoey, Gwen, Al, Cameron and Heather survived." Mike raised his hand.

"Okay, can I please finish? Now, this season, we have 14 TD all-stars competing for the mil, but as an added twist, we have 14 NEW competitors, going for the gold!"

"Hopefully, they would have actual sense." Courtney scoffed.

"Actually, Courtney," Chris grinned an evil smile. "These competitors are _beyond _sense! They are from the hit show, **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!" **When Chris shouted "My Little Pony," the rest of the campers bursted into laughter, even Duncan.

"You've got to be yankin' our chains, McClean!" He chuckled. "I came all the way from prison, to compete against _ponies?!"_

"Uhh, yeah?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The campers were laughing their butts off, when a high-pitched voice piped up.

"Of course, silly fillies!" shouted a pink pony, who appeared behind Owen, scaring those around her. She had a poofy, cotton-candy pink mane, with three balloons on her flank.

"Pinkie Pie!" Chris shouted. "I told you to wait for your cue!"

"Oops. Sorry, Chris."

"Get back into the portal!" Chef pointed to the portal, showing a group of other ponies. _Holy crap! _Cameron thought, with concern and surprise. _Inter-dimensional travel is possible._

Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie hopped through the portal, while the others stared at Chris, with shock.

"Told ya." was all he said.

**Gwen: Competing with ponies? Well, what can be worse?**

**Duncan: We're competing against ponies. Freakin' ponies. How more humiliating can Chris make us?**

**Courtney: So far, I don't like the pink pony. Too, well, pink.**

**Owen: Do you know what that pink pony smells like? (sniffs) Hmmmmmm... cupcakes.**

"Alright, since Pinkie Pie wrecked the surprise, let me introduce them to you one-by-one." Chris raises a finger. "Meet Equestria's newest princess, who reminds me of Courtney in a scary way, Twilight Sparkle!" A purple Alicorn, with a violet-magenta mane, and a purple star on her flank, came through the portal. She looked around to the contestants, then to Chris and Chef.

"Just because me and my friends are in another universe, doesn't mean we don't have contact with Princess Celestia." Twilight held up a bottle with green flames. "Spike helped Zecora create this enchanted bottle, so if you fall out of line, Chris, the Princess is a letter away."

"Okay, okay." Chris said, sarcastically, but when Twilight took a seat, he whispered. "Not!"

"And now, here's our next contestant, she fast, she's awesome, she's...uhh... fast-some! She's..."

"Uh, fast-some is not a word." Both Twilight and Zoey said in union. Chris frowned.

"What are ya, dictionaries? She's Rainbow Dash!" A blue Pegasus, with a rainbow-mane and tail suddenly shot through the air and did a loop-de-loop of different colours. Everyone was mesmerized from this, except for Jo, who wasn't amused.

"Awesome, Chris!" Rainbow gave Chris a charley-horse, when he yelped in pain.

"Owch! Just sit down!" Rainbow did so, and Pinkie peeked through the portal.

"Can I come in now?"

"NO!"

"Aw, phooey!" Pinkie went through the portal, and out came a yellow Pegasus, with a bubblegum-pink mane. Chris then shouted in excitement, causing the filly to flinch.

"Heeeeere's Fluttershy!"

"The filly slowly approached Twilight and whispered to her. "Twilight, are you sure this is a good idea."

"Don't worry, Fluttershy." Twilight said. "If there's any trouble, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will take care of it."

"Aaaaaaaaand the stylish, Rarity!" Chris makes way, for a white unicorn, with a purple-fashioned mane. She looked around the camp, to see that it was full of dirt and mud.

"Please, Mr. McClean, don't tell me we're competing here." complained Rarity.

"Nope, _you'll _be competing here, I'm just the pampered host." smirks Chris.

* * *

**I will update this chapter soon, possibly on Saturday.**

**- Mathew Swift**


End file.
